


Limits

by IngridAnne24



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After working too much, Asami becomes sick, so Korra gives her some love, attention, and advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limits

**Author's Note:**

> Making characters sick is fun.
> 
> We mostly see Asami be super supportive, so I think it'd be interesting to see Korra put her Avatar maturity to work and help Asami.

Korra had learned a lot about Asami over the past few months after coming back from the Spirit World. One, she was very particular about the way she looked. It took Asami two weeks before she let Korra see her without makeup, and even then she was still weird about it. Korra knew she still snuck out of bed in the morning to reapply makeup, even though Asami denied it; she insisted the makeup just stayed on all night. Asami was just overall a private person.

Something else Korra learned was that Asami was a complete workaholic. She lost count of how many times she woke up to find Asami not in bed, and instead found her passed out at her desk, a piece of paper stuck to her cheek. When Korra would wake her up, she'd mumble some excuse and Korra had to help her to bed. This happened every other night.

One night was particularly bad because Asami had a big presentation to the company's partners and she had to finish some plans. She was working at home, but she closed herself into her office and completely absorbed herself into her work.

“Asami, it's noon, you should eat,” Korra suggested, poking her head into the room. “Or maybe a nap? You didn't sleep much last night.”

“No, I'm fine,” Asami mumbled. She was hunched over the desk, papers spread all over.

“Did you eat breakfast?”

“Hm-mm.”

“Asami,” Korra stood behind Asami and clasped her shoulders. “You need to eat.”

Asami made another non-committal noise so Korra went and made Asami a sandwich. When she came back, Asami was clutching her head and muttering to herself.

“Hey,” Korra said gently, placing the plate by Asami's elbow. “I made you a sandwich.”

“Thanks.”

Korra knew she wasn't going to get more of a response, so she left Asami alone for a while. She was meeting with Mako, anyway.

“Hey, Mako,” Korra said, hugging him when she met up with Mako an hour later. 

“Hey, Korra.”

When they settled into their tiny table at the cafe they were in, Mako leaned forward.

“I hear there's some big thing happening at Future Industries. Some meeting?”

“How'd you know that?”

“There's some big names coming to that meeting, so they asked for some security. I ask because of Asami. How's she doing?”

“Hm, I'm guessing you've gone through this before? Then I assume you know she isn't doing too well,” Korra chuckled gently.

“Once before a meeting, she didn't sleep for three days. It was bad. After the meeting, she passed out in her office and I had to let her sleep there. She slept for sixteen hours straight.”

“Yikes.” Korra sighed. “What do I do?”

“You can give her a backrub, get her to drink some tea,” Mako suggested, then he blushed. “Among other things.”

“What... oh,” Korra laughed. “Maybe.”

“Yeah, so, don't worry about it too much. She took off a lot of time so she's trying to catch up and she gets obsessive. Anyway, what's happening with you?”

“Well, next week I'm traveling around the Earth Kingdom, making sure things are settling. I'm not expecting things to be going great, but if there's anything I can do to help, I wanna be there.”

“How long will you be gone?”

“I'm hoping about a week. I want to ask Asami if she wants to come, but if she's going to get stressed out about missing more work, I don't want to risk it. Actually,” Korra added, just thinking of this, “would you want to come? You're friends with Wu and that might help.”

“Me? Really? Wu doesn't have much power.”

“I know, but he's still a member of the royal family, regardless if said family is in power. I'm sure he has some pull and he was the one who decided to dismantle the monarchy. It'll be fun! Maybe Bolin and Opal could come? Opal can put her Airbending training to use and Bolin can do whatever he does.”

“It does sound tempting. I'll talk to Bei Fong and my brother and I'll let you know.”

“Sounds good.”

Korra and Mako stayed talking for a little bit longer before Mako had to go back to work, while Korra went back to their apartment. She was hoping she'd find Asami napping or at least doing something else, but no, she was sitting in the exact same place and she hadn't touched her sandwich.

“Asami, babe, this isn't good. Come on, let's take a nap,” Korra said gently. She put her hands on Asami's back and rubbed it.

“Korra, I can't, I still have so much work to do,” Asami mumbled. 

Korra warmed up her hands and pressed her thumbs between Asami's shoulder-blades. She could feel some tension leave Asami's body.

“Just a quick nap. I'll make sure I wake you up.”

Asami didn't say anything for a minute, but Korra could tell by the way Asami was slumping forward that she had her.

“Fine,” she said finally.

Korra helped Asami up and to their bed. Pretty much as soon as Asami put her head on the pillow, she was snoring. Korra pulled the blanket over both of them and kissed Asami on the forehead.

“Sleep well, Sweetie,” Korra whispered.

Korra settled in beside Asami and buried her face into Asami's hair, falling asleep not much later.

Korra was woken up later to an awful noise, like snorting. She sat up, rubbing her eyes, and turned to Asami, who was loudly blowing her nose into a tissue.

“Oh no,” Korra sighed. “Are you sick?”

Asami shook her head. “No, I'm fine.”

Judging by how 'fine' sounded like 'find', Korra knew Asami was lying. She sighed again.

“This is what happens when you don't eat or sleep. You,” Korra pointed at Asami as she slid out of bed. “need to stay in bed. I'm making you soup, then you're sleeping.”

“Nooo,” Asami whined. Hearing Asami whine was so odd, Korra squinted at her. “I need to do work.”

“I'm sure whatever work you already did is fine, now,” Korra put her hand on Asami's chest, who was trying to get out of bed. “Stay there.”

Asami pouted, but did as she was told. Korra left the room to make soup. When she came back fifteen minutes later, Asami was gone. Korra knew immediately where to look.

“Asami, get away from that desk,” Korra commanded, trying to be both firm and gentle. It was difficult.

“But, the work...”

“Is done. Now your job is to rest. Go.” She waited, but Asami didn't move. Frowning, she reached under Asami's arms and lifted her up like a baby. Asami made some noises of protest, but she didn't fight Korra. In fact, she wrapped her arms around Korra's neck and rested her head on Korra's shoulder. “Are you always like this when you're sick?” Korra asked, chuckling.

“I'm sorry I'm being so pathetic,” Asami mumbled into Korra's neck.

“It's completely fine,” Korra said as she placed Asami back into bed. “It's kinda cute.”

Korra grabbed a tissue and wiped Asami's nose. “You're usually so in-control, so it's interesting seeing you like this. It's nice to know you have weaknesses.”

“You were concerned I have weaknesses? You're the Avatar; I'm worried you don't have weaknesses.”

Korra scoffed. “You know I have weaknesses. For example, you're one of my weaknesses.”

Asami laughed until she coughed. “Another weakness is how corny you are.”

“Yeah, well, you bring it out in me.”

Asami side-eyed Korra but could help but smile.

“Here's some soup,” Korra said, holding out the spoon to Asami. Asami took it in her mouth and Korra turned and gave her more soup. “Doesn't that feel better? Asami, I know work is important to you, and I understand, I really do, but I also understand how easy it is so let your work consume you,” she paused to give Asami more soup. “I love being the Avatar, but I also know I'm not just that and sometimes I need to let myself relax.”

“You're saying I need to relax?”

“Sometimes. Your work is important too because you're so good at it, but yes, relax. I know! How about I give you a reward if you're able to relax when you have a big presentation coming up?”

“What kind of reward?” Asami asked, perking up a little bit at this.

Korra grinned. “The best orgasm of your life.”

Asami snorted, which with a cold was a terrible idea. Korra wiped her nose again. “Uh, that sounds like a good deal.”

“Relaxing means stepping away from the work and doing other things.”

“Such as have sex with you.”

Korra pointed at Asami. “Exactly.”

When Asami finished the soup, Korra crawled into the bed and pulled the covers up to their chins. Then she wrapped her body around Asami and raised her body temperature.

“I'll try to help you get better by tomorrow, but if not, then the company will have to deal with it, or deal with me.”

“Thanks, Korra,” Asami sighed. She sniffed and suddenly Korra's hand, with a tissue, with thrust into her face.

“Blow,” Korra commanded, and Asami did. “I got you, babe.”

“What would I do without you?”

“Let your nose run, apparently.”

Asami giggled and curled up against Korra's body. Korra bent her neck slightly so she could watch Asami, who was already falling asleep. When she did, Korra let herself drift off. It was the morning, around 7, when she woke up and the bed was missing a person.

“Asami?” Korra said, blearily looking around.

“I'm here,” a gentle, less congested, voice said. Asami put her hand on Korra's arm.

“How do you feel?” Korra asked as she rubbed her eyes.

“So much better. Nose it still a little bit runny, but I can handle it. Thank you so much.” Asami kissed Korra on the cheek. “I'll kiss you on the lips when I know this cold is gone. But right now, I have a meeting.”

Korra was going to say something about that, but Asami anticipated it. “I'm fine for the meeting. You were right, what I had done already will be fine and I feel good. I'll come home as soon as I'm done. Perhaps you can give me a reward...?”

Korra sat up at this and grinned broadly. “You got it.”

Asami matched Korra's grin, gave her another kiss on the cheek, and left the room. After she left, Korra started mentally preparing herself for giving Asami the best “reward” ever.


End file.
